Can we keep her?
by Raylin
Summary: Earth's princess finds herself in the company of the Z Fighters. She must defeat Cooler to honor her parents murder.
1. Can We Keep Her?

Adrianna: This is just to tell all of you suspicious people out there that I don't own DBZ or any other best-selling series of any kind. So would you stop sending your lawyers to my front door!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Can we keep her?" A small voice brought me out of the unconscious side. "Please?" There was someone about my own age (9) bending over me. I felt the hard turf beneath my body. Another person was prodding my shoulder with a stick. I then realized I was surrounded my people with a dizzying spin.  
  
"Hi! I'm Gohan! Can we keep her, Dad?"  
  
The blond who was poking my arm stared at me with wide eyes. " I. Am. Kisike! The Princess of all Saiya-jins! Yeah!"  
  
"Nice to meet you," I managed to strangle out. My voice sounded oddly weak. "My name is.. I can't remember."  
  
"That's a really strange name, Ican'tremember," said Kisike.  
  
The redhead by my ankles sighed. She rolled her eyes at Kisike's comment.  
  
"Ohh. Do you mean you can't remember your name? That's okie. We can hit you over the head with the Frying Pan of Doom. Ohhhh.. Beware the Doom! Dooooom!" said Kisike, who was apparently not of stable mind.  
  
"I know what we can do! Whenever I forget something, I go through the alphabet. I try to find a letter that's in the thing I forgot," said the short redhead girl. She glared at me suspiciously through her glasses.  
  
"A.B.C." started Gohan. "E?"  
  
"There's something important about that letter, but it's not my name. Something big."  
  
"Ears, ice scream, Earth, elephants, escargot," said Kisike, who was trying to be helpful.  
  
"Earth! That's it!" I said.  
  
"Earth is you name?" said another girl who had short, cropped brown hair.  
  
"No.but it's really important! I just can't remember why," I wondered out loud.  
  
"M.N.O," said Gohan, who hadn't stopped.  
  
"R. My name begins with Rei-" I paused. The word had come out of my mouth almost naturally. "Rei- Reich- Reichikyu. Reichikyu! That's my name! But my nickname is Raylin," I tried out my name.  
  
"Hi Raylin! My name is Kisike, princess of all Sayai-jins!" said the hyperactive blond.  
  
"Yes, I know," I said patiently, figuring she had a short-term memory.  
  
"I know you know! You're supposed to tell me your title," said the princess exasperatedly.  
  
Now the redhead spoke up. "If she couldn't remember her name, how is she supposed to know her class? I wish you would think, 'Sike!"  
  
"Sorry Keecha. I just forget sometimes. Maybe I need to hit myself with the Frying Pan of Doom! The Doom calls to me! I must answer the Doom! Dooooom!" moaned Kisike.  
  
"Yeah. Riiiiiight. 'Sike, you're beginning to scare me," said the redhead.  
  
***  
  
"What are you doing? You said nobody was going to get hurt! That this was just a training session! LIAR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at Cooler. I was 50 feet above the ground on a special podium. People were zooming around; energy blasts were exploding everywhere, and in the middle of it was Cooler, looking like a rabid Barney.  
  
Cooler floated close to me. In answer to my protests, he said, "I'd better drop some dead weight." An energy blast was forming between his hands. He turned suddenly and fired strait at my ribcage. I dodged the deadly blow and was only knocked out instead of killed. I fell to the ground like a stone. No one noticed my drop.  
  
***  
  
I glanced around, startled at the unexpected memory. Everybody was looking at me funny. A very serious, very tall, very green man glared at me as if I was a bug he desperately wanted to squish. I sat up, trying to look not as scared as I felt.  
  
"Goku, my dad, is on the left. Krillin is the short bald man. Jessica has red hair and Amanda is the brunette. That's Piccolo. He doesn't laugh much," whispered Gohan into my ear.  
  
"I heard that, Gohan," said Piccolo.  
  
"Flute!" screamed Kisike. She ran over to Piccolo and squeezed his middle. Piccolo looked stunned, then expressionless. The others acted like this was normal behavior and ignored Kisike's antics.  
  
"Hi. I'm Goku. Do you like bunnies?" asked Goku.  
  
"EEEK! BUNNIES! I need Lysol!" screeched Kisike. Apparently, she had a strange fear of rabbits.  
  
"Bunnies, bunnies, BUNNIES! I have found her weakness! Ha ha HA!" said Amanda. "I will fight and I will win!"  
  
"Do you mean 'Vini, Vidi, Vici'?" I asked, the phrase coming out of nowhere.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" said Gohan.  
  
"I don't know.. Julius Caesar said it," I said, information pouring into my mind. Alexander the Great, Pearl Harbor, volcanoes all flashed through my inner eye. It was like watching someone flip though channels on TV. I hit the ground. Hard. I stared into space, trying to comprehend all of the facts that had suddenly exploded into my brain.  
  
"I think she's dead," said a voice nearby. I was not concerned. I was far too involved in the history of the Earth. My mind was speeding through the years. I finally got to the end. There was a picture of me. I had a crown on and was hugging my parents, who had crowns too. I was 3. Then, all of a sudden, my parents were gone. I was all alone. All of a sudden, Cooler approached me. He was nice and let me stay with him. I trained with the world's masters in my palace. A battle was shown. I was next to Cooler when he tried to kill me. The roller coaster ride of history stopped there.  
  
I jumped up, looking for Cooler. I wanted to rip him from limb to limb. The traitor. I was only nine, but I was in a full-blown fury. I was going to find him and tell him a thing or two about loyalty. He was going to suffer horribly for trying to murder me. The torture and pain would be unbearable for him as I verbally beat him for everything- A sharp pain landed on my cheek. I snapped my head around, looking for the attacker. I was already in defense mode as I aimed a punch for his nose. The assailant looked surprised, but easily blocked it. The next thing I knew, I was hanging upside down. That made me really mad. I powered up to Super Saiyan Level.  
  
I was dropped onto my head. I was surprised for an instant. The attacker took that instant and again I was upside down. I started punching wildly. I paused. The arm holding me up swung me somewhere. I kicked out and punched at the same time. My limbs hit something and I was swung out, away from the body holding the arm. A small hand slapped me. This took my attention away from the arm as I tried to find to newest attacker. But the slap brought me to my wits as I remembered where I was. I looked at ht hand holding my foot. It was green. 


	2. A busted ankle and an invitation

Adrianna: This is just to tell all of you suspicious people out there that I don't own DBZ or any other best-selling series of any kind. So would you stop sending your lawyers to my front door!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Earlier..  
  
I was dropped onto my head. I was surprised for an instant. The attacker took that instant and again I was upside down. I started punching wildly. I paused. The arm holding me up swung me somewhere. I kicked out and punched at the same time. My limbs hit something and I was swung out, away from the body holding the arm. A small hand slapped me. This took my attention away from the arm as I tried to find to newest attacker. But the slap brought me to my wits as I remembered where I was. I looked at ht hand holding my foot. It was green.  
  
"Uh-oh," I said, realizing whose hand was keeping me upside down. I powered down to my normal state, closed my eyes, and waited for annihilation. After a few moments, when the blows didn't come, I opened one eye a crack. I was still upside down, but was now surrounded by a ring of curious people. I opened both of my eyes and glared stubbornly.  
  
"Wow," said Kisike. "Do it again! Do it AGAIN!"  
  
I blushed slightly. Everyone else rolled their eyes. Jessica pushed her eyes up onto the bridge of her nose and stared at me as if I was a scientific breakthrough.  
  
"Ahh.But there can only be one Super Saiyan born every thousand years. How can this be? Goku is the Super Saiyan for this thousand years. This will puzzle me for a very long time. Might I ask, WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DO THAT?" screamed Jessica. It was extremely loud."  
  
"I.uh. Well, it wasn't on this world. Some of the universe's greatest took me to this really weird planet where I trained for 6 years. Then, Cooler took me back here, the little baka! He tried to use MY power for his plan! Ohhhh.Is HE gonna get it when I find him! He'll wish he had never been born! He'll be in so much pain that when I'm d-"  
  
"Uhh." a voice interrupted me. "We'd love to listen to what is going to happen to Cooler, because we don't like him either. But isn't he a little bit more powerful than you are?" I turned to face Amanda.  
  
"So?" I said.  
  
"Uhhh.Do you want to die? If you really do, then go right ahead. But if you don't want to be smashed and pulverized to make orange juice, then I suggest you stay here for a while. Plus, if you go after meeting us, Cooler will think you're on my side, and that will give us a bad name." Keecha was positively caring for me.  
  
"Don't be scared of Keecha. She's just not a morning person," said Kisike.  
  
"But.it's not morning." I said.  
  
"I know," giggled Kisike. "That's why it's so funny." Hysterical laughter escaped from the princess.  
  
"You can let her down now, Piccolo." Gohan had noticed that my face was turning red from all of the blood rushing to my head.  
  
"Yes," said Piccolo. His steel grip on my ankle released suddenly. I was falling head first towards the very solid turf.  
  
"Ahh-" I yelled before a green hand shot out to grab me before I hit. Piccolo slowly eased me to the ground.  
  
"Piccolo," accused Amanda.  
  
"You did say to let her down," said Piccolo, his face blank.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Flute made his first funny!" Kisike yelled. "We must celebrate! Flute's first funny!"  
  
Gohan tittered, Keecha giggled and Amanda sighed. Goku laughed, Krillin smiled and Piccolo sweat dropped.  
  
"Celebrate! Party! Party! Pah-tah! Pah-tah! Ballons! Cake! Ice cream! ICE CREAM! Iiiiiiiice creeeeeeamm! I like ice cream! I LOVE ice cream! Yummy yummy yummy yummy!" yelled Kisike as she ran around the group in circles.  
  
"There's no way of calming her down now. Not when she's like this," said Keecha. "She'll be hyper for hours."  
  
"Is she always like this?" I asked, stunned by the behavior.  
  
"Nope. Usually she's worse. Especially after," Keecha's voice lowered to whisper "after ice cream."  
  
"While Kisike was spinning in small, tight circles, I practiced standing up. The ground leaned different ways and my head spun a little, but other than that, I was fine.  
  
"Ice CREAM!" screamed 'Sike as spun out of control. I was now directly in her way. Her eyes were shut, probably concentrating on a sundae.  
  
I leaped out of her way, not caring where I landed. Gohan had been standing next to me in case I fell when I stood. My shoulder slammed into his collarbone and my foot hit knee. We landed with a sickening thud and rolled a few feet. My ankle hit a rock and the bone shattered.  
  
When we finally stopped, I was in excruciating pain. Gohan had landed on top of me and his foot was pressing on the broken ankle. I looked into his eyes and saw the same pain I was feeling reflected in his own eyes.  
  
The entire thing had taken about half a moment. Kisike stopped skipping and Keecha ran over to help. When Amanda saw us, she didn't have sympathy or compassion. Instead, she said, "Hey! Get offa him! He's my man!"  
  
Gohan blushed and I started to laugh, but even breathing hurt. I tried to push Gohan off with my right hand, hoping not to hurt him too much. I touched his shoulder and he gasped in pain. I grabbed his bicep and lifted him up into a 90-degree angle. Slowly, I lowered him to the ground. He touched the turf and I let go.  
  
I gulped air into my burning lungs. I felt like I had been stomped flat, then blown up like a balloon. I looked at when I had spun. No wonder I felt horrible. The land had rocks jutting out every which way. In fact, the rocks looked like Goku's hair.  
  
My ankle brought my attention away from the small boulders. My foot was throbbing and hurt even more when I looked at it.  
  
"Ouchie," said Kisike. "Very big ouchie."  
  
I managed a weak smile. "Yes. Major ouchie."  
  
The adults came running over. They all glanced at Kisike before grimaced at the sight of Gohan and me.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" protested Kisike. "They just-"  
  
"Silence," said Piccolo. Kisike sweat dropped.  
  
"Gohan, are you okay?" said Goku.  
  
"Yeah. See if Raylin's hurt," panted Gohan.  
  
Immediately, I warmed up to Gohan. He was a goofy sort of gentleman. After we were both given senzu beans, the adults went off in their own little group. It was like watching lawyers debate. Piccolo wanted to leave me here and Goku thought I was as innocent a bunny. Krillin refused to pick sides. It was extremely bring, even if they were talking about me.  
  
The rest of us just sat, talking sometimes. Night came along and the adults were still arguing. Just like lawyers, who would talk anything to death. It was getting hard to see and chilly, so I formed a large energy to hover above our heads. Kisike added her bit and so did Amanda, Keecha and Gohan.  
  
Soon enough, we were playing a sort of reverse tug-of-war with our ki blasts. The ki blasts would push against each other until one consumed the other. Soon enough, we were play fighting physically. I soon learned that Keecha was reserved and quiet, but she didn't seem to realize her large powers. Amanda was predictable and love roundhouse kicks. Gohan was hard to beat; he was very fast and never stayed on both feet, but he was beatable. Barely. Kisike was the very hardest. She matched me in both size and strength. After 10 minutes of nonstop kicking and punching, Amanda and Keecha called a truce. When Kisike and I (neither barely winded) shook hands, I noticed Piccolo staring at us oddly. I wondered how long he had been watching and waved. He abruptly turned and looked pensive, even for Piccolo.  
  
"Yeah! That was fun! Let's do it again!" said 'Sike.  
  
"Okay," I agreed. We went into the fighting stance just as Goku walked over.  
  
"Piccolo says you can come to our house!" 


	3. A kitchen wall...GONE!

Adrianna: This is just to tell all of you suspicious people out there that I don't own DBZ or any other best-selling series of any kind. So would you stop sending your lawyers to my front door!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Earlier.  
  
When Kisike and I (neither barely winded) shook hands, I noticed Piccolo staring at us oddly. I wondered how long he had been watching and waved. He abruptly turned and looked pensive, even for Piccolo.  
  
"Yeah! That was fun! Let's do it again!" said 'Sike.  
  
"Okay," I agreed. We went into the fighting stance just as Goku walked over.  
  
"Piccolo says you can come to our house!"  
  
"Piccolo says you can come to our house. We can play with the bunnies tomorrow. Tonight, you can meet everybody. C'mon!" said Goku. Since the house was only an instant transmission away, we arrived just in time to see the sun set on the horizon.  
  
"Darn time zones," muttered Keecha as she stomped into the house.  
  
"You've got to meet my mommy!" said Gohan, dragging me with him. "Mom! Guess who we found! Mom!"  
  
A petite trim lady stepped out of the doorway. "Where have you been? I've been worried out of my mind! No message and you didn't even bother sending someone home! You could have been DEAD for all I know!" It was amazing how so small a lady could look like a saber tooth tiger. Piccolo and Goku, who were both at least a foot taller than her, seemed to shrink as they tried to explain themselves. Both were sweating profusely while they stammered incomprehensible syllables.  
  
"And what's this I hear about a new friend? You brought home another hitchhiker? Goku, really. What if they're a bad influence on my Gohan?" At this, the woman I presumed was Chichi hugged Gohan and dragged him away from me. She looked at me as if I was dirty and ragged and carried hundreds of infectious diseases. I probably look like I do, I reminded my self. Good thing Piccolo had some senzu beans, I thought, or else Chichi would have had a heart attack.  
  
"It's okay, Chichi/ She's nice. Even if she wasn't nice, we would like her anyway. Like how we like you. Even though you're-" Kisike was interrupted.  
  
"Kids. Aren't they cute? Heh," Krillin said. He sweat dropped. "Amanda, show Raylin the bunnies."  
  
"Eek! Not the gigantic rabid bunnies! Nonono!" screamed Kisike as she ran into the house.  
  
"Come on! Lemme show you where you'll sleep!" said Gohan, who had broken free of his mother's grasp and was now yanking me towards the hut. "You can sleep in my room!" he said.  
  
"I don't think so, Gohan! She can sleep in my room," volunteered Amanda. I don't think she did it out of the kindness of her own heart.  
  
The rooms were cozy and the house was spacious, despite the looks of it from the outside. Kisike and Keecha had their own room, which was not too tidy. There were socks hanging everywhere and the closet had perfectly straight hangers, but the clothes were piled in one corner. Toothpaste was all over the walls. Kisike said it was to give the room a 'minty fresh' smell. It made me gag.  
  
Thankfully, Amanda's room was a little better. There were still clothes on the floor, but it was a moderate mess. Since I hadn't packed anything, I had nothing to unpack. I sat on my bottom bunk and watched Amanda draw pictures on her wall.  
  
"Go away," she said. I had nothing better to do, so I went exploring the house. I found the gravity room and trained by myself for a little bit, then powered up and trained some more. After I had gone through all of my sequences and drills, I was very early in the morning. I hadn't had dinner earlier and I was starved.  
  
I found my way to the kitchen by bumping into unfamiliar walls and sharp corners. In the end, I just followed my nose. I'm sure I looked strange, walking around with my arms spread out in front of me with my eyes shut and my nose pointed straight into the air.  
  
When my feet hit cool tile, I relaxed. I walked through the doorway to find some break-  
  
WHAM! A ki blast lit up the entire room. On pure instinct, I dodged to the left and was narrowly missed by one very powerful ki blast.  
  
"What the hell?" I screamed, using language I didn't even think I knew.  
  
Another ki blast was forming in the hands of someone across the room. I leaped to the right, feinted left and dived through the doorway. The energy blast blew up the wall and rocked the entire house.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Where's the party?"  
  
"What in the world?"  
  
"Holy moly! He blew up the kitchen!"  
  
These exclamations came from, of course, Chichi, Kisike, Amanda and Goku. Keecha was standing in the hallway, speechless.  
  
The sun had shone a thin line over the horizon and there was a dim light in the house. I peeked around the doorframe and found Piccolo standing by the oven. He was in an attack form. I looked at the wall. There was a hole 3 by 5 feet and the wall behind it had a large dent. I looked back at Piccolo with new respect.  
  
"I said WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Chichi screamed at Piccolo. This time, Piccolo stood his ground.  
  
"There was a stranger in the house. They had a massive ki level and I was aiming to stun."  
  
"Have you forgotten Raylin?!" asked Keecha.  
  
"But they were an elite and a person of royal blood." trailed off Piccolo.  
  
"Umm.about that.yeah." I said, scratching the back of my head.  
  
"Wee, regurgitate it already!" said Kisike impatiently.  
  
"'Sike, it's spit, not regurgitate," sighed Keecha.  
  
"Same difference," muttered Kisike.  
  
"No, it isn't," said Keecha.  
  
"Yah-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yah-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yah-"  
  
"Enough! Both of you! Be quiet! Let Raylin explain herself," shouted Chichi, who had temporarily forgotten the gaping hole in the wall.  
  
"Umm." I was nervous. I didn't know what they would do if they found out. Especially Piccolo. I glanced at him anxiously.  
  
"Piccolo, get out. You're scaring her," said Chichi tersely.  
  
"I'm not scared!" I said, thankful for another subject.  
  
"Then he's scared of you. Piccolo, OUT! NOW!" yelled Chichi. Piccolo quickly shuffled out of the door, but didn't quite get out of the doorway.  
  
"Now then, what were you saying?" said Keecha.  
  
"Yeah.My full name is Reichikyu-" I started.  
  
"We know that!" retorted Kisike.  
  
"My entire name is Eto Reichikyu. I'm the princess of Earth," I said. 


	4. Raylin reveals her true identity (she ha...

Raylin: This is just to tell all of you suspicious people out there that I don't own DBZ or any other best-selling series of any kind. So would you stop sending your lawyers to my front door!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Earlier.  
  
"Piccolo, get out. You're scaring her," said Chichi tersely.  
  
"I'm not scared!" I said, thankful for another subject.  
  
"Then he's scared of you. Piccolo, OUT! NOW!" yelled Chichi. Piccolo quickly shuffled out of the door, but didn't quite get out of the doorway.  
  
"Now then, what were you saying?" said Keecha.  
  
"Yeah.My full name is Reichikyu-" I started.  
  
"We know that!" retorted Kisike.  
  
"My entire name is Eto Reichikyu. I'm the princess of Earth," I said.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Kisike was nonchalant. "So?"  
  
This time Keecha didn't sigh. She sat down. She didn't even notice that the chair she was sitting on only had three legs. "That means you're a. well, so is 'Sike. But at least she acts normal. I thought you were like me. No home, no family, but-" she rambled, making almost no sense.  
  
"I should have sensed your ki level before, but my mind was .elsewhere, said Piccolo. Chichi was wigging out and Goku looked bored. Keecha's mind was who knows where and Kisike was happy.  
  
"Yaah! Another princess! Just like me! YAAH!"  
  
"Is it just me, or am I missing something?" asked Amanda.  
  
"I get that feeling too." said Gohan.  
  
"Let's go spar while the adults try to figure out whatever it is," said Amanda.  
  
"Sure!" I said, eager to prove that I was normal too.  
  
"No. Raylin stays here. We need to.talk," said Piccolo. Amanda, Kisike and Gohan gave me pitying looks and ran off. I had already been a teensy bit scared of Piccolo before; after the little fireworks display, I was all the way scared.  
  
It turns out we didn't talk. I sat down at the table and watched the interesting pattern as it led to the center of the table. But the interesting pattern soon got boring. I twiddled my thumbs and tried no to look at the people looking at me.  
  
Finally, I got up to get something to eat. Piccolo looked like he was in another world, not just from one, and Chichi was staring at the hole in the wall. I could tell she was not so amazed by my identity because she kept glaring at Piccolo. Goku was playing finger games and the only person that was still fazed with my class was Keecha, and even she had started yawning.  
  
When I started cramming food into my mouth, Keecha laughed.  
  
"Well, she definitely has a Saiyan's appetite!" said Goku. It broke the ice and I yawned. I had stayed up almost all night.  
  
"Here, I'll carry you to bed," offered Goku.  
  
"No, that's okay," I said and did an instant transmission into the sheets of my waiting bed. I remembered my manners and transported back to the kitchen. I said goodnight to everybody, went back to the bed and to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Morning came and with it was a very grumpy Amanda. Keecha informed me that she was always grumpy, but when she didn't get her beauty sleep, she was to the extreme.  
  
"But I don't know why they call it beauty sleep. She doesn't get any prettier. In fact, Gohan and I like to call her--" Kisike explained, but was cut off by a flying punch thrown in the direction of her head. It was easily blocked, but the unspoken threat remained.  
  
A huge breakfast was set on the table and before my eyes, Goku made 8 heaping plates. I hoped he wouldn't have seconds . . .  
  
"Yah! FOOD!" screamed Kisike as she ran to the kitchen table. Gohan and Keecha scrambled in her wake.  
  
I sat down and filled my bowl with fruits. But I wasn't hungry. Only . . . I felt like I was starving. Puzzled, I pushed my dish away. Gohan noticed and stopped shoveling food to his face. He frowned and mumbled something, spitting orange juice on Amanda. He swallowed and looked at Amanda. She was thoroughly disgusted, but was trying not to show it. Kisike ducked under the table, stifling her laughter.  
  
Gohan giggled and swiftly looked away when Amanda glared at him.  
  
"I said, aren't you hungry?" said Gohan, incredulous.  
  
"Yes and no," I said.  
  
"Well, which is it?" demanded Kisike. Everybody looked at me.  
  
"Both." I was confusing even myself. Kisike shrugged and began devouring a banana. Amanda rolled her eyes and muttered something about weirdoes. Gohan looked at me, decided he couldn't do anything to help and started where he left off with the orange. Goku hadn't even broke rhythm.  
  
I wandered around the house, looking for something. I didn't know what I was looking for; I was just looking for something.  
  
I found myself outside. I stared at some flowers and thought of how beautiful they were. Then my body acted on with its own will. My knees bended to kneel and my hands were clasped in front of my belly button.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled. Almost instantly, I stood up and tested my right arm. It moved when and where I wanted it. I was in control again.  
  
"What? Where's the bunny?" screamed Kisike as she came running out of the house.  
  
"There's no bunny. It's just . . .my body did something weird.  
  
"That's it? I thought you were being attacked." Gohan had joined us.  
  
"YAH! Hah hah HAH!" roared Amanda, Keecha and Goku while they flew out of the door in flying kicks. They landed in a defensive crouch and looked for the enemy that had ambushed me.  
  
Kisike coughed noticeably. They turned to face her.  
  
"There's no fight," pointed out Gohan, as if it was obvious. Which it was.  
  
"What is going on here?" screeched Chichi.  
  
"Uhh . . . my legs bended without them telling to," I said, embarrassed.  
  
"That's it? You brought us out here because your knee collapsed? Good grief!" said Amanda. She stormed into the house, making the walls shake.  
  
"As if she wasn't grumpy enough, you had to pull that little stunt with your legs," muttered Keecha under her breath and followed Goku as he made a beeline for the unfinished breakfast.  
  
Gohan looked at me one last time and went back to the food. I was alone. And yet I still felt like an idiot. I waited for my ankles to bend on their own, but nothing happened.  
  
My eyes wandered to the slightly swaying trees. I cold almost feel the resin pumping through their strong, tall trunks. I closed my eyes. If I just listened hard enough . . .  
  
I unconsciously knelt again and my hands went to their previous position. This time, I let myself do these things by itself. I wanted to see what happened next.  
  
My arms spread and embraced the sunlight. Slowly, my hands dropped to the ground and I sifted dirt through my fingers. My tail twisted suddenly and where it touched, there was a small spring bubbling up. It died down quickly, but a spot remained damp.  
  
I opened my eyes and relaxed. I had turned went I knelt and I now faced the house. My hands suddenly tingled and I didn't recognize the feeling of a ki blast forming in them before it was too late. An enormous energy blast burst out of my hands and it was aimed right at the house. 


	5. Da roof...Da roof...Da roof is on fire

Raylin: This is just to tell all of you suspicious people out there that I don't own DBZ or any other best-selling series of any kind. So would you stop sending your lawyers to my front door!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Earlier . . .  
  
I unconsciously knelt again and my hands went to their previous position. This time, I let myself do these things by itself. I wanted to see what happened next.  
  
My arms spread and embraced the sunlight. Slowly, my hands dropped to the ground and I sifted dirt through my fingers. My tail twisted suddenly and where it touched, there was a small spring bubbling up. It died down quickly, but a spot remained damp.  
  
I opened my eyes and relaxed. I had turned went I knelt and I now faced the house. My hands suddenly tingled and I didn't recognize the feeling of a ki blast forming in them before it was too late. An enormous energy blast burst out of my hands and it was aimed right at the house.  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhh! Nooooooo!" I yelled and tried to pull the ki blast up, but it was stuck on its course. There was an annoying little voice in my head going, "Pull up. Pull up," like that monotonous voice on those boring flying games. It was pointless and vain. The blast crashed into the roof, blowing it to smithereens.  
  
A collection of screams, shrieks, and curses floated up through the gap that was once the roof. I winced and tried to hide behind a tree. Too late. Piccolo, Goku, and everyone but Chichi flew up through the gigantic hole. Chichi stormed to the doorway and started yelling while she walked to me. Keecha touched down softly behind me and Kisike laughed on my right.  
  
"Do it again! That was fun!" Kisike said.  
  
"You, young lady, are mischief. Look at my beautiful house! Just look at it! Ashes and rubble! Nothing left but bits and pieces! Bits and pieces I tell you! Bits and PIECES!" screamed Chichi.  
  
"Today is my birthday," I said, not affected by Chichi's actions.  
  
"BIRTH-DAE! BIRTHYDAY! Cake! Ice cream! ICE CREAM! SUGAR!!!!! CAFEEEEEEEEEEEEINE!!!!!! HYPER! SUGAR HYPER! SUGAR RUSH! BRAIN FREEZE! And al of the wonderful things that come with ice cream.. SUGAR! Sugar rush! I'm hyper on phantom sugar! WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
"I don't care if it's Christmas! My house is-" Chichi was interrupted.  
  
"Christmas! PRESENTS! COOKIES!" yelled Kisike, running around in circles.  
  
"Would you be QUIET? I am trying to yell at Raylin for blowing up the house! So stop interrupting me! NOW!" screamed Chichi at Kisike.  
  
A normal child would be in tears from Chichi's speech but Kisike just said okay and ran around in smaller circles while only snapping her fingers and whispering her exclamations. Chichi saw how useless it would be to bellow at Kisike again and just settled for her current actions.  
  
"Tell me why you blew up my roof!" barked Chichi.  
  
"I didn't mean to. The ki blast formed in my hands by itself and I couldn't control it. I can normally direct the energy, but I just couldn't on that one. See?" I made a small ki blast and shot it at Keecha. I told it to hover there, 2 inches in front of her face. She acted surprised, but didn't flinch. After a few moments, I twisted my hand and it vanished.  
  
"See?" I said again. Chichi still looked at me suspiciously. "I'm sorry I blew up your house. I'm sorry I was the cause of the blown up the kitchen wall," I said, trying to end this argument so I could go inside and eat. I was ravenous, especially after the very large, very powerful ki blast.  
  
"Speaking of which, Piccolo, I need to talk to you alone, away from the children." Chichi had a devilish look on her face and I did not envy Piccolo.  
  
"Are you hungry now, Raylin?" said Gohan.  
  
"Am I ever!" I ran for the house and ran inside. The others flew over the walls.  
  
"Don't you know how to fly yet?" asked Amanda snidely.  
  
"No. Cooler didn't think it was important. But maybe it was important . . . "I trailed off, thinking.  
  
"We can teach you after lunch," said Keecha. "But for now, let's eat!"  
  
We stuffed ourselves until we could hold no more, and then went onto the front lawn. Chichi was there with Piccolo, who looked about ready to die. Chichi was giving him a tongue-lashing like you wouldn't believe.  
  
Gohan, Keecha, Kisike and I giggled at Piccolo's predicament. Amanda glared. After watching Chichi dish it out, we stretched and prepared for training. By the time we were ready for sparring, Chichi had blown all of the hot air out and had receded into the house. Piccolo came over. He looked exhausted.  
  
"How was it?" asked Kisike.  
  
"Worse than usual," replied Piccolo.  
  
"That has got to hurt," said Amanda spitefully. Piccolo just glared at her.  
  
"I bet the situation wasn't any better with Raylin blowing up the roof and all." I reacted to Amanda by punching her. In the face. I had had enough of this mood.  
  
Kisike cheered, Keecha stared, and Gohan sweat dropped.  
  
"What was that for?" said Amanda.  
  
"You've been acting mean all morning. Now snap out of it!" I shot back.  
  
"NEVAH!" yelled Amanda as she ran towards me with fists flying. They were easy to block, since she was in a rage and couldn't quite concentrate. Every move she made was fruitless and eventually she just tired herself out.  
  
"Are you done yet?" I asked, bending over the drained Amanda.  
  
"Auugghh! You wish!" she roared and jumped up to meet me with her fist.  
  
I quickly grabbed her shoulder with my right hand, her middle with my left and flipped her. I caught her ankle as she came down and held her in midair. It was the same move Piccolo had used to neutralize me.  
  
"You learn quickly," whispered Piccolo in my ear. He must have snuck up on me while I was busy with Amanda.  
  
"Let. Me. DOWN!" howled Amanda, her face red.  
  
"Only if you promise not to be mean," said Kisike in a parental tone.  
  
"Okay, okay. You can put me down now," sighed Amanda. I slowly lowered her until her outstretched hands touched the ground. Amanda rolled to her feet and dusted herself off while trying to look intimidating. It wasn't very successful.  
  
"Do you want to learn how to fly?" asked Keecha. 


	6. Transformation

Raylin: This is just to tell all of you suspicious people out there that I don't own DBZ or any other best-selling series of any kind. So would you stop sending your lawyers to my front door!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Earlier.  
  
I quickly grabbed her shoulder with my right hand, her middle with my left and flipped her. I caught her ankle as she came down and held her in midair. It was the same move Piccolo had used to neutralize me.  
  
"You learn quickly," whispered Piccolo in my ear. He must have snuck up on me while I was busy with Amanda.  
  
"Let. Me. DOWN!" howled Amanda, her face red.  
  
"Only if you promise not to be mean," said Kisike in a parental tone.  
  
"Okay, okay. You can put me down now," sighed Amanda. I slowly lowered her until her outstretched hands touched the ground. Amanda rolled to her feet and dusted herself off while trying to look intimidating. It wasn't very successful.  
  
"Do you want to learn how to fly?" asked Keecha.  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Flying had looked so free, so easy.  
  
"Okay then. First, you ummm . . .Well, you . . . You have to . . . no. . . " Gohan puzzled over the right words. I looked to Piccolo expectantly, but it was Keecha who explained.  
  
"You know how you form a ki blast? How you find that inner power? Well, just take it out and shove it into the ground really hard. But don't think about making the dirt crack open, just try to make it push hard enough to get you off of the ground. You'll get used to it. Simply think about getting your feet off the ground," she said calmly, like this was common knowledge.  
  
I concentrated, ignoring everybody else zooming around my head. They were saying things like 'See?' and 'It's easy!'. Only Piccolo stayed on the ground to watch me struggle.  
  
Slowly, as if they were reluctant, my feet rose from the ground. I hovered a few inches off of the ground, testing the new setting. I slid left and right, not leaning, but pushing the air at an angle. I shot up like a rocket, free as a bird.  
  
"Yah! You've got it!" said Gohan as he raced by.  
  
"Wanna race?" said Amanda.  
  
"Yeah!" I said and looked at the horizon.  
  
"How about to the big boulder and back?" said Keecha. I could barely see the landmark at the edge of the horizon.  
  
"Okay." We all lined up at one of the not-so-collapsed rafters.  
  
"Ready. Set. Goat! Hee hee. Ready. Set. Goal! I'm okay. On your mark, get set, GO!" kidded Kisike.  
  
We shot past the house. Everybody was intent on their goal. Slowly, Gohan, Kisike and I edged past Keecha and Amanda. We were halfway to the big rock when Keecha brought forth a large burst of energy and sprinted past us. At this unexpected attack, the rest of us tore forward to catch up with Keecha. I stayed back, pacing myself. I was saving the big sprint for later, at the end of the race.  
  
I pretended that I was a mighty racehorse on a track. My sides were full of movement and my great lungs filled to the maximum on each breath. I was the essence of motion. I was running over 20 miles and hour, and somehow, I still managed to look magnificent as if time stood still for me. I noticed that I was now looking at a fairly slow race. I could outdistance these weak mules! I was an Arabian thoroughbred and proud of it.  
  
Moving forward was like running in water up to your neck. I was stuck and was moving only a little at a time. Once I cleared Amanda, it was a little clearer. Keecha and Gohan were eventually passed before we reached the rock. Kisike and I were neck to neck as we turned on the milestone.  
  
Centrifugal force helped me cut the corner. The molasses was now like hot syrup, not too easy, but easier than sludge. I shot forward like a rocket and could practically feel my pounding hooves below me. They hit the earth harder and faster until I realized that I wasn't on the ground. My imagination took over as the mighty horse grew wings. I leaned, unable to control my awkward movements. Kisike sidled beside me. Gohan wasn't far behind. I recognized that I was faster without the wings. I just needed to make the earth closer to me. The Arabian didn't know what to do in the air.  
  
I felt a gigantic pull and suddenly there was ground below me. I pounded my hooves onto the packed dirt and leaned my head forward. The muscles in my shoulders were aching; they had never run this far before. My lungs burned with every breath and my thighs were in tremendous pain. I was sure that I had pulled a muscle in my left fetlock. (A/N: Look up what these horse terms if you don't know what they are. It will help you understand what I'm talking about!) Wind whipped between my poll and right gaskin stung. I was at the end of the race, thank goodness. I felt ready to fall apart.  
  
I glanced a look behind me. Kisike and Gohan were not too far back, but both had shocked expressions on their faces. 'They probably thought I wouldn't win my first race,' I thought.  
  
I leaned into the wind for the last 20 feet. 15 . . .10 . . . 5 . . . there. I had won!  
  
My sides heaved and my cannons throbbed with pain. My muzzle was damp with sweat and my nostrils flared whenever I breathed. But I was happy. I had triumphed! Over people older and more experienced than I! I pranced around with my hooves held high.  
  
Hooves? Why did I have hooves? I looked down at my feet, bending a very long, very extended neck. I looked with eyes on either side of my head. I was a horse!  
  
Chichi called to us. "Kids! Time for lunch!"  
  
When no one answered, she came to the doorway.  
  
"I said, time for---" Chichi trailed off. "Oh my."  
  
I was standing on a hill that had not existed 5 minutes ago. I guessed that the land had rolled with me to hold up my horse legs. So here I was, standing on a hill that rose above the house by a few yards, an Arabian horse no less.  
  
"Horsey!" yelled Kisike. Kisike ran up to me and everybody else stared. Even me.  
  
"Nice horsey, nice horsey," soothed Kisike. It was very calming. It was hard not to relax. I fought the natural instinct and glared at Kisike. I kept my head towards her and stayed a few feet away. Wherever I moved, the hill moved with me.  
  
"Kisike, that's Raylin. Not a horsey. Raylin. With a really long face," said Gohan.  
  
"And two too many legs!"  
  
"She gained a few pounds!"  
  
"And hair!"  
  
Amanda, Gohan, and Keecha were laughing at my predicament. I snorted at them as a threat to run them over.  
  
"Raylin?" asked Kisike. I nodded my large head.  
  
"Raylin, will you let me ride you?" My ears went back and I showed my teeth. Most definitely not!  
  
"I remember something like this happened in a series I read. It was called Animorphs. Pretty good books. I collected all 54 of them," said Keecha, totally irrelevant.  
  
"What a wonderful horse! Where did you kids find it?" Goku had joined us.  
  
"Where's Raylin?" asked Piccolo. His eyes targeted on the horse and narrowed suspiciously.  
  
Goku tried to walk up the hill, but it was very steep. He squashed some pansies in the process.  
  
"My pansies!" shrieked Chichi.  
  
"Oops. Sorry Chichi," said Goku, grimacing. He flew up to me and started rubbing my forelock with one hand and holding my muzzle in the other.  
  
"Can we keep it?" said Goku. I sighed, remembering those words. (A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about, read chapter one again. ;P )  
  
"I don't know Goku. I want to know where it came from first. It might have diseases and ticks and fleas-" Chichi trailed off.  
  
"Raylin. Please change back into your normal form now," said Piccolo.  
  
"Raylin? Where is that girl? I bet she causing trouble right now. Did she steal the horse?" asked Chichi.  
  
I concentrated on Raylin, me, not the horse, but nothing happened. I looked at Piccolo and sighed. He knew what I meant.  
  
"Piccolo, it likes you!" said Chichi.  
  
As I didn't know what to do, I took things one at a time. First, the hill. I focused on making the ground go back to its previous position. It shrunk down to the rest of the dirt and stayed there. I was still a horse, though. I thought about that, imaging my Saiyan body. It was futile. I was still a horse and it looked like I would be for the rest of my life. 


	7. Finding Cooler

Raylin: This is just to tell all of you suspicious people out there that I don't own DBZ or any other best-selling series of any kind. So would you stop sending your lawyers to my front door!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Earlier . . .  
  
I concentrated on Raylin, me, not the horse, but nothing happened. I looked at Piccolo and sighed. He knew what I meant.  
  
"Piccolo, it likes you!" said Chichi. As I didn't know what to do, I took things one at a time. First, the hill. I focused on making the ground go back to its previous position. It shrunk down to the rest of the dirt and stayed there. I was still a horse, though. I thought about that, imaging my Saiyan body. It was futile. I was still a horse and it looked like I would be for the rest of my life.  
  
  
  
My horse muscles felt no need to sit down, so I didn't. I walked around, munching on tree leaves that were now eye level.  
  
On a sudden urge, I started trotting, and then a canter was in order. A flat out gallop got into my bones and my mane tossed in the wind as I surged over the ground.  
  
'No,' I mentally said. 'Not mane. Hair. Raylin's hair.'  
  
I started thinking about all of things I would miss. Suddenly, the air grew thick and syrupy. I concentrated on me, Raylin. My short black hair and blue eyes manifested in front of my very eyes. I was becoming myself again. Time stood still for me as I retransformed.  
  
I suddenly had only two legs. I stumbled forward at the unexpected change of balance. My fingers touched damp grass and I fell to my knees. I was human again!  
  
"Wow! Do it again!" said Kisike. It seemed that this was the way she reacted to strange and disturbing things that would make most people run away screaming. Except Kisike ran and screamed at no provocation.  
  
"You seem full of surprises today," said a shocked Amanda.  
  
"And we haven't even had lunch yet," remarked Keecha.  
  
I ignored their comments and headed back into the house. Lunch followed and I was especially hungry. The rest of the day went without event. Kisike did, however, drink about three pots of coffee and couldn't go to sleep for two days.  
  
***Three years pass ***  
  
I gave the punching bag one last kick and took a break. I had been training twice a day since that fateful day that had brought me to the Son's. The major things I had learned were Super Saiya-jin Level 2, my own specialty attack, and most of Piccolo's and Goku's attacks. All for Cooler.  
  
I scanned the horizon. Every day, I checked the skies to see if Cooler had come back for me . . . .  
  
*Next day*  
  
I flew over the plains with incredible speed. I was looking for dinner, preferably a fish. A column of smoke caught my eye. One of the small villages was on fire!  
  
I zoomed over to find the troublemakers. Hovering above a large house was the sight I had been hoping to see for the last 3 years. Part of me had also been dreading it, but that part quickly disappeared as the image laughed evilly. I narrowed my eyes at him. Cooler.  
  
(A/N: I know it's not long, but I like cliffhangers! I promise the next chapter will be longer and the final chapter!) 


	8. The Finale (It's a long one....)

Raylin: This is just to tell all of you suspicious people out there that I don't own DBZ or any other best-selling series of any kind. So would you stop sending your lawyers to my front door!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Earlier. . .  
  
I flew over the plains with incredible speed. I was looking for dinner, preferably a fish. A column of smoke caught my eye. One of the small villages was on fire!  
  
I zoomed over to find the troublemakers. Hovering above a large house was the sight I had been hoping to see for the last 3 years. Part of me had also been dreading it, but that part quickly disappeared as the image laughed evilly. I narrowed my eyes at him. Cooler.  
  
  
  
"I bet you don't remember me," I said bravely. There was no quiver in my voice, no sign that I was quailing with terror inside.  
  
Cooler thought a moment, then bowed. "Of course I remember you, princess," he said.  
  
"Good. That means introductions will be short."  
  
"Very short, princess."  
  
We were at a draw. Chaos swam around us, but all of my concentration was on Cooler. I was writhing inside with impatience, but I didn't want to give my defense.  
  
"To quote a wonder book and movie, 'My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.'" I said, powering up to first level. Cooler laughed.  
  
*At the Son's*  
  
"Now why would Raylin power-up to get a fish?" wondered Keecha. She focused her scouter on Raylin's location.  
  
"Gohan, Kisike and Amanda. I think you had better come look at this," said Keecha as she pulled up the information on her computer screen.  
  
"Why is she Super Saiyan?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I think we had better find out," said Amanda.  
  
"Me too," said Keecha.  
  
"Me three!" said Kisike. They shouted at Chichi where they would be as they walked out the door and flew off to help Raylin with whatever trouble she was having.  
  
*Back to the standoff*  
  
  
  
"What makes you think I killed your parents?" said Cooler.  
  
"To get to me and my power," I said coldly. This time, Cooler did not laugh.  
  
"So. You finally figured it out."  
  
"Soon enough to return the favor."  
  
"I taught you everything you know," laughed Cooler. "So why don't you just come home with me?" He was giving me a chance to stop this before it even started. I took the opportunity and broke it in half.  
  
"You think you've taught me everything I know? Try this on for size!" I yelled, firing a smaller and less powerful ki blast than my normal blasts. I didn't want him to see how much power I had.  
  
Cooler dodged it easily. I acted surprised, then crestfallen but trying not to show it. Cooler got that familiar glean in his eyes and he fired random ki blasts. They were easy to avoid, but I pretended like they were the hardest things ever thrown at me.  
  
When Cooler was sure he had me in checkmate, he floated in closer to me. I understood why he didn't want to kill me. My power was valuable to him and therefore, so was I. He would probably maim me after this deed. If he was still alive after I was done with him. And I would not be done with him until he was dead.  
  
*Somewhere close by*  
  
"Where is it?" wondered Kisike.  
  
"Okay . . . a little to the left, wait, some more to the right. Okay, that way!" Keecha had become temporarily lost.  
  
"Onward, my trusty steed!" said Kisike to Nimbus. They had been taking turns flying and riding.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" said Amanda, pointing to a line of darker air on the right.  
  
"Something's on fire! We had better go help them," said Gohan.  
  
"But what about Raylin?" said Keecha, but the others were already speeding away.  
  
"Wait up, you guys!" said Keecha and they paused. After she had caught up with them, they sped towards the inferno.  
  
*Back at the ranch (Not really, it's just I was intoxicated with westerns as a child. Bad memories.)*  
  
"Why don't you give up this little escapade and come with me?" asked Cooler. He had a demonic look in his eyes and I refused to go within 20 feet of him. Every time he got closer, I moved away. I know what he could do.  
  
When he got close enough for maximum hurtage, I let loose a kamehameha. It was aimed at his head and got his chest instead.  
  
"So. You've been staying with them," said Cooler. He seemed unaffected by it, but I could tell he was hurting. "Is that the best you have?"  
  
"Not nearly," I said. I powered up to SSJ and watched his eyes widen. "See?"  
  
His eyes narrowed. "I see. Two can play at that game." Very powerful ki blasts shot from his hands. I could dodge them, but not without difficulty.  
  
I now wished I hadn't have been so eager to go SSJ; he could see the full extent of my power. I fired multiple kamehamehas and one hit him in the leg. I could see the blood and burnt skin.  
  
"Not so cocky now, are ya!" I shouted. He began one of his special moves and I grew concerned. I had known all of his moves and their weaknesses three years ago.  
  
While I was trying to think and remember, Cooler fired his shot. It was aimed a little to the left.  
  
'Go left! LEFT!' screamed my brain, but I hesitated. Part of my mind said, 'Right. It's not real. Go right.' I swerved right and felt . . . . nothing as the illusion brushed through me. There was a blast of rushing air on the left.  
  
Before I had a chance to catch my breath, Cooler was throwing countless ki blasts. I got hit once or twice, but it wasn't serious.  
  
'Defense is pointless. Attack and be done with it!' echoed a memory of the past. I think it was my father.  
  
I set up for my specialty attack, the Earth blow. It was like the hill I had made on my tenth birthday, only more controlled. I thought hard about what I wanted to do. This move took away a bunch of my strength, but it would be worth it if it killed Cooler.  
  
The ground started to shake and rumble. A low grinding came from within its depths. Cooler glanced down, surprised, and then looked back up. He thought it was a simple earthquake. I would have to show him otherwise.  
  
Pebbles started spewing out of a large crack in the dirt. I reached for the ground with my mind and pulled. A large spike of rock shot out of the earth, aimed straight for Cooler. He didn't notice until it was right on top of him. Or rather, below him.  
  
A normal person would have been shish-ka-bobbed straight through the chest, but Cooler was quick enough to only be gouged in the leg. I realized then that I had no hope of winning this. I may be the princess of Earth, but Cooler was stronger and more experienced than I.  
  
"Not today!" yelled a very heroic, very ridiculous voice. "I will defend this maiden in distress and by the power of the moon, I order you to surrender!" Kisike had crept up behind us. Keecha, Amanda and Gohan were right behind her.  
  
"Can you hang in there for a few more seconds? Maybe minutes? This weirdo might rake longer than the punching bag. But not much longer," said Amanda.  
  
"Are you hurt?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I'm fine. I just haven't killed him yet," I said, motioning to Cooler.  
  
"So we see," said Keecha.  
  
"Let's kick some purple BOO-TAH!" yelled Amanda.  
  
"Yeah! Nail kitty!" screamed Kisike as she charged into battle.  
  
Cooler shrugged his shoulders and fired blasts at Kisike and Amanda. They easily dodged them and dive-bombed towards Cooler.  
  
"HAHAHAAAA!!!! Insane rush!" yelled Kisike. Cooler focused on her instead of watching Gohan.  
  
Gohan was busy forming a mega large, mega huge, and mega powerful kamehameha, something that would take out Cooler without any other means of assistance. Keecha stayed by him, guarding. Gohan was so wrapped up in the energy ball that he wouldn't be able to block himself, much less see the blows coming.  
  
I saw through their ploy and tried to distract Cooler. He would remember soon enough to look at Gohan.  
  
"Hey, bubble brain! Yeah!" I yelled at Cooler. He turned and Kisike disappeared. When he looked back, she was gone. Cooler didn't mind that though. He still had Amanda to deal with.  
  
"Yah yah YAH!" she yelled as she threw punches and kicks everywhere. Cooler caught almost every single one of them.  
  
"Arggh!!" she yelled in frustration. Then she went into a mode I had never seen before. She seemed peaceful while fighting, kinda like a deer or something. She was faster and stronger than before, but she had that quality of serenity. Meanwhile, Cooler was getting hurt.  
  
Amanda stared at her hands. I could understand why. If I had suddenly found out this hidden power, I would have been mad at myself for not letting it out sooner. Kisike appeared behind Cooler and punched his back. There was a hollow thud as it hit his ribs. While Cooler caught his breath and fought Kisike and Amanda, Gohan was reaching the extent of the ki blast. Keecha moved out of the way as fast as she could when Gohan's face told her he was ready.  
  
"Piggies!" she screamed. Apparently, this was the code word for 'Get away! Fast!' because both Kisike and Amanda broke off and split into different directions. I saw Cooler look around, confused. He would see the kamehameha! I threw a ki blast designed to paralyze him. It would take a lot of my power, but I needed him to die.  
  
"Eat dust!" I yelled, forming a large ki blast and shooting it. Cooler dodged it . . . and jumped straight into the path of the oncoming Megakamehameha. There was a gigantic blast of light and I felt a piece of bloody skin hit my upheld arm. It was too much. The last blast had taken almost all of my ki and I dropped to the ground. I was drained, both spiritually and physically. I faded into the darkness right before the ground caught and embrace my torn, ragged body.  
  
I woke, feeling stiff and beaten. I moaned softly as I sat up and looked around for the others. I was sitting in the middle of a crater. The entire village was gone. Well, it wasn't gone, just in another form. Ashes.  
  
"Hey." A voice was behind me. It was warm and friendly.  
  
"Hey," I said back. Gohan was standing up and looking exhausted. His clothes were undamaged, but he looked about ready to collapse. It was the way he carried himself that really got my attention.  
  
"You okay?" I said.  
  
"Yeah. Just a little tired."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We were silent for a few minutes, and then Gohan said, "Have you seen the others?"  
  
"Nope. I only just woke up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Another pause of calm, then we both started talking at the same time.  
  
"Gohan, I was so scared. I thought something happened to you-"  
  
"Raylin, I thought you were dead. I wanted to hurt Cooler so bad-"  
  
We both stopped. It was a rather awkward moment. I refused to look at Gohan. He might see my very red face. My eyes wandered to the various rocks, but there were none.  
  
"Raylin." Gohan's voice was thick with emotion.  
  
I bit my lip and tried to look at one of the random mountains.  
  
"Raylin," repeated Gohan softly. He touched my chin and my face moved with his hand. I was now looking directly in his warm, inviting eyes. For an instant, I thought about how he seemed taller. Then my mind was back to the real world.  
  
Gohan brushed my hair away from my face with gentle hands. My skin trembled at his touch. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of being so close to him. I felt the warmth of his breath on my cheeks as he pulled me close. Tenderly, ever so tenderly, his lips were placed against mine. I kissed him back and we stood there for a moment, our lips mixed together. We broke apart and I put my head onto his vest. It was still warm from the kamehameha.  
  
I realized I had nothing to do, no goals to achieve. I had beaten Cooler with the help of my friends. That had been the only goal of my life. I guess I could go back to being princess of Earth, but that seemed boring compared to the past three years I had spent with the Sons.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay. He's gone. Remember? You don't have to be scared anymore," whispered Gohan.  
  
"Whoever said I was scared?" I mumbled. I could feel Gohan smile. He put his arms around me and I let the dam holding the tears for the past three years back break down.  
  
When I was finished, Gohan's shirt was soaked and I couldn't cry anymore. We just stood there, hugging each other. It was partly because we needed something to lean against or else we would collapse, partly for the feeling of another living being in this wasteland.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you cry. See? Was that so bad?" said Gohan.  
  
"You haven't. And not really. At least not as bad as breaking my leg in training," I murmured.  
  
"I remember that. You and Amanda were fighting over . . . over me."  
  
"Except you weren't supposed to know."  
  
"Kisike never could keep a secret."  
  
At Kisike's name, I started tearing up. She was gone. Ashes and smoke.  
  
"We might have a slight problem," said Gohan, pointing up.  
  
"Hey guys! Okay, break it up you two. Amanda might see it and go-"  
  
"What is going on here?!?!?!" yelled Amanda. She sounded almost exactly like Chichi. It was scary.  
  
Gohan and I quickly split apart. My ankle gave and I collapsed. Gohan rushed to my side.  
  
"You said you were okay!" he accused in a worried sort of voice. He started checking my leg for cuts and scrapes.  
  
"I thought I was," I winced.  
  
Amanda stared, horrified, at the amount of attention I was getting from Gohan. She was speechless.  
  
"Amanda, you can get territorial after we get home, but until then . . . " Kisike left the threat hanging. To me, she said, "Can you fly?"  
  
"No. I used all of my power right before the big boom."  
  
"Can you fly, Gohan dearest?" Amanda was being sickeningly sweet.  
  
"Uh, no. And I am not your dearest," said Gohan.  
  
"Figures this would have to happen at the worst time . . . " muttered Kisike. "K, this is how it's gonna be. Amanda, I don't trust you with helping them fly. You would let Raylin drop and probably hit on Gohan. So I'll carry both of them." She powered up the SSJ1 and grabbed Gohan with one hand and me with the other.  
  
"Up, up and away!" she said. We flew into the sunset (A/N:I have always wanted to say that!), leaving the ruins behind us. Amanda flew a little behind, stewing over Gohan and I.  
  
"Hey, Mom. We're home," said Gohan. Chichi rushed out to us  
  
"What happened?" said Goku.  
  
"Well, we meet Cooler and now he's 'Hotter'. As in a ash-hot," joked Kisike.  
  
The adults made us sit down and tell the entire story at least three times. I was given a senzu bean and then told to rest to rebuild my ki level. I was ushered to bed by a very bossy Chichi. The others had to explain themselves and everybody was in a bad mood because of empty stomachs. I listened to them talk for a while, then drifted to sleep.  
  
I awoke to hear birds outside my window, making my headache hurt even harder. I sat up and instinctively ducked my head. I looked for the bunk, but it wasn't there. I looked around. I was not in my normal room. Instead, I was in the guest room.  
  
Gohan was sitting in the corner, reading a book.  
  
"You're awake!" he said, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Ugh," was the response. I felt horrible. I probed my ki level and everything was full up. I could do better physically, but the current state could manage.  
  
"Feel better? You only slept, what? A week?" Gohan joked, but I could tell he had been worried.  
  
"Yeah. Much better, thanks. You?"  
  
"I'm good as new."  
  
An uncomfortable minute followed.  
  
"Well, I'd better go tell everybody that you woke up." He stood up.  
  
"Maybe not yet." I stepped closer to Gohan. He looked he wanted to run and stay here at the same time. It was like a fascinated deer looking into the headlights of a car.  
  
Amanda burst through the open door.  
  
"I came as soon as I heard voices," she gasped.  
  
Gohan and I exchanged a nervous glance.  
  
"Look, Amanda. I know you have a major crush on Gohan and think he's reserved an all, but . . ."  
  
"He's mine," said Amanda. Blind Amanda.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, he's not."  
  
"Yes, he is!"  
  
"Stop! I am not yours, Amanda. I don't really care what you think, but I am not yours. And Raylin, I can argue my own side. I don't want you two to fight anymore. Please?" said Gohan.  
  
I glared at Amanda and stopped talking. Amanda looked daggers at me.  
  
"Would you mind leaving the room, Raylin? I need to talk to Amanda alone."  
  
I nodded my head sharply and walked quickly out of the room. After a pause, I went to the kitchen, where I was greeted enthusiastically by Chichi. She made me a large lunch and watched me eat all of it. When I couldn't fit in anymore, I started for the training room.  
  
The G-Fighters were all practicing except for Keecha, who was in her room reading. I was welcomed to practice, so I did. It turns out I was in worse condition than I had thought. My muscles were weak from lying still for a while. I was still sore from the big battle and needed about an hour to get through warm ups.  
  
Around noon, I drifted back by the guest room. Gohan and Amanda weren't there, so I checked the kitchen again. Amanda was sitting at the table, watching Gohan eat.  
  
"Another serving, please!" he said to Chichi. She scooped some more rice out of a pan and into his bowl and poured a nice sauce on top.  
  
I looked closely at Amanda. She seemed the same, but every time she looked at Gohan, her eyes were different. They didn't go misty or lovey-dovey like before. They just looked with no sign of romantic interest at all. Right now, she was looking at him, which was understandable. He was eating twice the amount of food than he usually does and at a greater speed. I actually timed him and he swallowed and entire banana in 3.7 seconds. And the three seconds was only because he had to peel the fruit.  
  
All of the G-Fighters walked into the room silently. Kisike looked like she was ready to burst to talk, but Keecha kept a firm grip on the duct tape that was covering Kisike's mouth.  
  
"We have the understanding that you have beaten Cooler," said Piccolo solemnly. He was more formal than ever.  
  
"Yes. With the help of my friends." I didn't know where this was going, but I wasn't going to leap into anything.  
  
"Haven't you stayed here only to train for this battle?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will-" Piccolo was interrupted by a loud ripping noise.  
  
"What he means to say is, Will ya stay here with us?" said Kisike.  
  
I pondered a moment. "Yes."  
  
"Yippee!" yelled Kisike. "This calls for a celebration!" She picked up a random can of whipped cream out of nowhere and started running around the room, spraying everybody. She especially loved making a pile of whipped cream on top of Krillin's head. It was tough work dragging him down, but she finally managed it.  
  
I laughed with the rest of them, happy to be home. Funny, how I used to consider home as my palace. But what they say really is true. Home is where the heart is.  
  
(A/N: Turns out Krillin is allergic to whipped cream . . .) 


End file.
